


Alley

by Fengyang



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Alley Sex, Anal Sex, M/M, Party, Semi-Public Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4210674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fengyang/pseuds/Fengyang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris在派對中途想要出去喘口氣，突然，一隻手將他拖進了巷子裡……</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alley

**Author's Note:**

> 校對：狐狸老闆娘

Chris深深地吸了一口氣，夜晚微涼的風充塞在他的肺中，稍稍帶走了些許因為派對上過於滯悶的空氣而造成的暈眩感。

 

他環視著眼前的街景，維多利亞式風格的建築在鵝黃色的街燈下展現著這座城市過去繁華的一面。

 

一百年過去，城市的這一隅儘管仍在地緣上佔著優勢，但經濟的重心卻早已轉移到幾個街區以外更為現代方便的地方。老舊的建築被現代化的餐廳與畫廊進駐，在美食與藝術的薰陶下，古老的街區散發著紙醉金迷後沉澱下來的寧靜。

 

這不是他第一次到這座城市，但卻是Zach第一次到這裡。

 

男人在派對上如魚得水的模樣讓Chris揚起一抹微笑。

 

他們今天參加共同友人所舉辦的派對。與他不同，Zach總能在那些熱鬧的場合找到樂趣。

 

Chris最後伸了一個懶腰，鬆了鬆因為剛下飛機而仍有些痠痛的筋骨，準備回到派對裡去。

 

突然，一隻有力的胳膊抓住了他，把他扯進暗巷裡。

 

Chris的第一反應是反抗。他仍然記得友人的警告，這一區晚上並不安全，往東再走一段距離就是許多流浪漢經常聚集的地方。

 

抓住他的人力道大得可怕，手緊緊箍在他的腰側，把他往更暗的巷子裡拖。Chris掙紮著，口不擇言的說：「你……你想幹什麼？我身上沒帶什麼錢的！我告訴你，我男朋友是黑手黨的！你死定……」他轉過頭，借著微弱的燈光看見了襲擊者的臉，句子硬生生的斷在那裡：「……Zach？」*

 

男人輕笑起來，因為Chris停止了掙紮而鬆開了手。

 

他微微地挑起自己的眉毛 — 對此Chris語帶保留，因為只剩下一半的眉毛在昏暗的燈光下實在有點難以辨認 — 然後說：「親愛的，我怎麼不知道你有個黑手黨的男朋友，嗯？」*

 

Chris在對方的逼近下往後退了兩步，直到他的背抵上了牆。

 

他吞了口唾液，「我以為你是……」

 

「……壞人？」Zach替他把話接下去。

 

Chris點點頭。

 

「Well，親愛的Christopher，」Zach將手壓上石牆，將對方困在自己與牆壁的中間，「你應該擔心的，」他微微向前傾，灼熱的氣息吹在對方的耳邊。「比起他們，我可危險多了。」

 

那刻意壓低的男性嗓音拂過他敏感的耳垂，讓Chris忍不住顫了顫，微微張開了自己的唇。

 

就是那鮮嫩欲滴的模樣，壓垮了Zach最後的理智。

 

※

 

Zach把Chris壓在牆上，捧住了對方的臉，蠻橫地吻了上去。

 

Chris呻吟一聲，熱情地回吻對方，修長的腿纏上對方精瘦的腰。

 

因為工作的關係，他們已經許久沒有見面了，在不同的城市，忙碌著事業，今晚的派對還是他們幾個月來第一次見面。

 

Zach伸手，扯著對方的褲頭，另一手捧著Chris的臀部，讓對方完全地靠在牆上。Chris的腳完全離開了地面，身後粗糙的磚牆磨得他的背有些疼。

 

Zach成功地解開了他的褲頭，並扯掉了自己的。他一手揉搓著對方的臀部，掌心下飽滿的弧形就像過去的每一次一樣充滿手感。

 

「寶貝兒，你真好聞。」他深深地吸了一口氣，然後吐出，灼熱的氣息吹在對方耳廓。

 

儘管他們剛剛已經在派對的廁所中做過一次，Chris仍是很快的就起了反應。

 

他扭動著，在Zach的手隔著內褲摸上自己緊繃的慾望時倒抽了一口氣。摩挲著他慾望的大掌慢慢地探進了他的內褲，扯掉了那些被前夜浸濕的織物。

 

Zach把自己的慾望從內褲的開口中拿出，在戀人措不及防的時候，一股作氣地沖了進去。

 

Chris倒抽一口氣，突然的充實感讓他反射性地夾緊對方，內壁收縮得更緊，讓Zach幾乎就要這樣洩出來。他剛剛在派對的廁所中用進去的濕滑液體仍在對方的身體裡，黏濁的液體沾上他慾望的前端，充分地充當了潤滑。

 

Chris難耐地扭動著腰身，但因爲姿勢，他很難控制兩人的動作，只能攀著Zach的肩頭，盡力不讓自己掉下去。

 

Zach開始規律地抽動起來，心醉神迷的感覺因為站著的姿勢，比平日更緊的腸道渴求地咬著自己的慾望。

 

即便時間已經很晚，路上已經沒有了人，但小巷外不時經過的汽車聲響仍是大大地刺激著兩人。

 

隨時會被人發現的緊張感伴隨著下身的摩擦，拉扯著Chris的理智。

 

「Zach，」Chris喘著氣，「你快點，他們說這裡治安不太好。」

 

「噓，寶貝，」Zach仍是規律的抽動著，低笑，「你有個黑手黨的男友，別怕。」

 

Chris搥了一下Zach的肩，但因為他此刻全身的意志力都在專心地不讓自己掉下去，身體軟綿綿的沒什麼力氣，讓那下輕捶看起來更像撒嬌。「那是我亂說的，」他紅著臉，啐道：「我只有你這個......」

 

他的話斷在那裡，因為Zach突然加快了抽動的速度，他攀著對方的肩膊，感覺著戀人灼熱的氣息吐在自己耳邊。

 

「Chris......寶貝兒......」Zach說，滿意地聽著戀人拔高的呻吟，「我愛你。」

 

「......男朋友。」在那股熱流沖進對方的體內後，Zach將Chris放了下來，替戀人整理一團淩亂的衣物。Chris紅著臉，補完了自己說到一半的話。

 

Zach大笑，整理好自己，對著Chris伸出手：「走吧，他們肯定在找我們了。」

 

「不如我們偷溜吧？」Chris牽住對方，提議，「附近有家不錯的餐廳，我上次來拍戲時吃過。」

 

「為什麼不？」Zach笑著吻了吻對方汗濕的金髮：「不過我想我們得先去買件衣服，」他曖昧的眨眨眼，看著Chris上衣背後的汙漬。「你的衣服髒了。」

 

\-----Alley 完-----

 

 

 

 

 

**這兩句對話來自於@羊基基，並不是我寫的。

**Author's Note:**

> 請不要問我在這城市裡到底都發生了些什麼，也不要問為什麼ZQ被拍到在買衣服而派派不在(劃掉)我絕對不會說他在試衣間換衣服(劃掉)，還有派派為什麼在派對的幾條街外面被拍到在吃飯。一切都是Twitter上那幾張照片的錯！ ((掩面


End file.
